Fur balls know better
by Darkanny
Summary: There's something new on the warren. Jack takes some advantage of that. Kinda fluffy...literally.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn was so boring.

Resting his back against the trunk of a tree, Jack Frost, the eternal young, spirit of winter blew a chilly wave of air through the bangs over his eyes, tapping the ground with his staff, producing intricated frosted patterns on the solid earth.

Gazing over at the frozen pond he called home, a warm smile spread over his face at the sight of the kids of Burgess skating and playing over the eternally frozen surface—Jack had taken care of that himself, making sure to freeze it to the very bottom so his story wouldn't have to be repeated; he didn't want for Jamie and Sophie to have a similar fate to that of his and his sister—and, deciding he had nothing else to do anyway, approached the children to join in the fun.

"Hey Jack!" exclaimed Jamie, seeing that the spirit was hovering over to the pond's border line. "We're gonna have a figure skating competition right now, wanna join?"

The teen gave him a laugh. "Sorry kid, it wouldn't be fair; I've been doing this for more than three centuries now, I'd kick all your little butts" as he finished talking, he moved over to the pond, making ice appear and surround his feet, taking the shape of ice skates, and after gathering another amount at the base for the blades, he started sliding gracefully around the others, making their heads spin at the sheer spin of his legs over the ice. After making a couple spins in mid-air, he landed right in front of Jamie, receiving the children applause with a deep bow, grinning at the rose-like design on the ice, before freezing it over again so it was plain for the children to skate.

"Aww…but then, what are you gonna do? You've been sitting over there the whole morning" the little believer gave him a concerned look, which just lasted a second before being replaced with an excited grin. "I know, it's fall, right? Why don't you go visit Bunny? Easter is in six months, he shouldn't be that busy"

Jack put on a wary face. He had already thought of visiting one of the other guardians, but he wasn't really sure who.

North was out of question, Christmas was in three months and it seemed this decade had way too many children born in it. Tooth was also busy, what with Halloween approaching, she had to prepare for the imminent arrival of thousands of fallen teeth due to—she shivered at the mere thought—sugar cavities. Sandy was always busy, and he really didn't have a place to hang around in.

And there was Bunny.

Jamie was right, Easter was in six months, so the rabbit didn't really have anything to do; working with perishables eggs made him have all the work done in the limit of time. But he didn't want to bother him right now; he had been spending a lot of time at Tooth's palace lately, and Jack supposed it was something important so he decided to just wait until everything was in order.

Although…

He was pretty sure that, being as busy as she was, Tooth would've already finished her business with the spring spirit, and at this season, Aster had to make sure the Warren—especially the trees and egg-producing flowers—wouldn't have trouble with the coldness that was just around the corner.

And he was the Guardian of Fun, for Moon's sake, it was his job to go jab at people's ribs.

Changing his wariness for a playful grin, he redirected his attention to Jamie, who was trying to not fall from his spot due to his slipping ice skates. "You're right kiddo, I mean; Bunny doesn't really have anything to do! What kind of friend would I be if I let him there, in his booooring Warren? I'm the Guardian of fun, for crying out loud!" giving him a pat on the head, he started flying towards the Pooka's home, not before hearing the unmistakable sound of someone falling face-first on solid ice, and then a joyful scream from the little brunette.

"Hey! A tooth!"

The Warren was, just as Jack thought, colder than usual. Autumn had already showed its face around the place; the trees were almost all losing their leaves, leaving the floor a crunchy mess of red, orange, yellow and brown; the colorful rivers running all around the place were now calm and quiet, and the flowers were either closed or what looked to be hibernating, with their stems bowed down and leaves wrapped around them.

Hovering over the vast expanse of land for a few minutes, the ice spirit decided to look for the older guardian on foot, seeing at how the rabbit wasn't in a visible area from above. Stepping over the crunchy leaves, Jack wandered around the center of the Warren, going up and down the place, using the dirt path that seemed more freshly used, if the lack of leaves were something to go for. The winter spirit was starting to get bored, where was that damn Kangaroo anyway?

As bored as the boy was, he did let out a yell of surprise when something wet and cold touched his foot, followed by a little nip to his right ankle.

Turning around as fast as he would in a windy day, he stared dumbfounded at the little ball of grey fur staring curiously at him from his position at his feet. It was a little bunny, its grey fur marked with tribal marks around its little paws and over its forehead; it looked awfully like…

"Bunny...?" the boy whispered over his astonished state. Was this really Bunny? Did he lose his powers again? Did every kid in the world turn 18 at the same time and stopped believing in the Easter Bunny...?

"Oh blimey" a deep voice, thick with an distinct accent spoke right behind Jack's back

Slowly turning back around, the frozen boy stared at Bunnymund's green eyes, shifting his own from the great Easter spirit to the little look-alike of the other. This kept on going for a good two minutes until the Pooka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are ya doin' here, Snowflake?"

"Uh…" Jack couldn't exactly form a coherent sentence at the moment; he just kept staring at Aster and, slowly, raised a finger to point at the little bunny behind him. "Care to explain that first, Cottontail?"

The guardian of hope gave him a clearly you-are-so-not-avoiding-the-question look, but answered anyway. "´Tis a helper. Y'know how Tooth can make those little fairies to help her? Work's been a little too overwhelmin' lately, so I asked her to teach me how to do it"

Jack was at a loss. Little bunny helpers? The idea sounded a bit too…adorable to have come from the big and mighty 6'1 master of TaiChi. "So you made a little you to help you paint eggs? That's so…cute!" the young guardian couldn't contain his laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach. Ignoring the fact that Aster was now growling, Jack scooped the little bunny up from the floor and cradled it in his arms, cooing over (as he checked) him, causing the small animal to sniff curiously at his face and arms.

"It ain't just one, mate" Bunny said, trying to get Jack to drop his furry charge (carefully, of course).

The winter spirit looked back at him. "…what do you mean it's not just one?"

The Pooka made a gesture with his head, quickly catching the little rabbit when Jack turned around to meet the round, fluffy and curious faces of at least a hundred little bunnies, just like the one he was holding a while ago.

"…oh crap" was the only thing he could say before Bunny leaped out of the way, and all the newly arrived helpers jumped towards the teen, surrounding him and making him fall on his bum on the floor, which gave them the chance to crawl all over him, sniffing and nipping and licking and nuzzling every piece that could be considered as Jack Frost.

Bunny grinned as Jack's hand (now the only visible part of his body) waved in the air, asking for help. Feeling merciful, he outstretched the hand that wasn't holding the helper and grabbed Jack's, giving it a firm pull and getting the boy from under the sea of fur and whiskers.

Gasping for air as he was put on his feet, the winter spirit cowered behind Aster, only to have the little rabbit he was holding looking at him over the furry shoulder, nose twitching and ears swiveling around.

Jack, finally catching back his breath, asked "What's the deal with those fur balls, Bunny? They almost drown me!"

"They're doing their job, Frostbite. They don't only help with the eggs, but also have to keep on line little nuisances like you"

But of course, thought Jack, trust Bunny to get even more ways of keeping him out of the Warren.

So this was what he was doing with Tooth all this time, uh? He knew that the fairy used a spell to create the little ones from herself; did that mean those little bunnies were a part of the Pooka himself...?

Aster didn't like the grin that was slowly eating the teen's face.

"So, kangaroo" said Jack, turning to face the older guardian "did you use the same method Tooth uses?"

"Well, yeah, it was the quickest one…are ya implyin' something, Frost?"

Before answering, Jack managed to snatch the helper in Bunny's hands, moving to sit cross-legged in the middle of the other bunnies, who moved to make him a space.

"Then, everything this fur balls do is, in extension, something you would like to do, am I right?" his grin was so big that every single one of his pearly-white teeth were visible.

Bunny just wanted to punch that smile out of his face.

"Oi! What ya think ya doin', you dill? Get outta there!"

Aster gasped as Jack then put the little one in his hands over his shoulder, which started nosing his neck and nuzzling his cold cheek.

Jack giggled at the ticklish sensation, letting the other bunnies come closer to him, some of them boldly climbed over his legs and pawed at the blue hoodie, and others curled up against his back, feet and every place that wasn't occupied.

One even decided that his front pocket was an excellent place to take a nap.

If there was one time Jack Frost really wanted a camera, it would be this precise moment.

To say that Bunnymund was mortified was being generous.

His left eye twitched, ears drooping low against his head, fur bristled round his neck, and his arms gave little jerks as if trying to reach for the little helpers…or Jack's neck.

Which one? Not even he was sure.

"Aw, Bunny" Jack started again "I never knew you wanted to cuddle so badly, why didn't you just ask?"

"Now listen here, whatever those…traitors do has absolutely NOTHIN' to do with me! They act on their own! Why would I want to be anywhere near ya, let alone cuddle with ya? Ya're as cold as a dingo's heart!"

The guardian of hope was so busy rambling to himself; he didn't notice the teen getting up from his spot, leaving all the bunnies to compensate for the loss by cuddling with each other. Jack was now in front of Aster, and without a word, wrapped his arms around the furry waist of the other.

Bunny stilled instantly, like a deer in front of highlights, and before he could react and leap away, the hug ended and a very grinning Jack Frost stood in front of him.

"Well, as fun as it is to get you al riled up over nothing, Canada needs its dose of snowdrifts and-" he looked at his wrist, as if checking an imaginary watch "-I'm already late, oh well, till next time then, Cottontail!"

With that, the frosted young flew towards one of the tunnels, before stopping, pulling the sleepy rabbit out of his pocket, and gently placing it gently on the ground. After that, he was gone.

The Pooka slowly lowered himself to the floor, grabbing the helper that was closer to him—the same one Jack had over his shoulder a moment ago—and snuggled it closely against his face, catching the light scent of the icy pain in the back on the soft fur.

He sighed.

Stupid Snowflake.


	2. Chapter 2

**More people than I thought liked this, so I'm gonna give you another chapter, maybe even more if I have time. I also wanted to thank all the reviews, they made me squeal xD. Also, I wanted to answer a review in particular:**

**Kurohikari: I was wondering if someone would notice that xD, yeah, I'm from South America so we have the same seasons as in Australia but, I wanted a date where every guardian except Bunny and Jack would be busy, and September-October was perfect for that, what with Halloween and Christmas approaching, but I also really liked the idea of the Warren in an hibernation state so I kind of said "fuck it, I guess I can forget laws of nature just this time", but I'll obey them from now on, I swear!, and I like to think Jack can move over the Ecuator Line by flying really high up, were air is practically freezing. I really thank your review, made me think things over for future reference. So thank you!**

**And now, go ahead and read this attempt at writing!**

…**.**

Bunnymund wasn't the kind of person…or anthropomorphic animal…or whatever, that took shit from others.

If someone got on his nerves, he told them exactly what his thoughts were, if he wanted to be left alone, he damn right better be left in peace, if he wanted someone to get away, he made sure to get his point across.

Don't be mistaken; he loved his family—or at least he considered the other guardians to be so—and friends, and there was nothing better to him than being surrounded by happy laughter and a warm environment of people. But sometimes enough was enough, and everybody understood that.

Everybody except Jack Frost, it seemed.

The damn brat, after discovering his "little" secret, had made in his schedule a special place just to go play with the helpers, who were quick to open to him and didn't consider him an intruder anymore—or at least they didn't try to drown him under his squishy bellies…that much, anyway.

It would be all okay with Bunny (Jack spending time with the bunnies equaled more time in peace for him) if it weren't for the fact that the teen had developed an habit.

He hugged him. Every time, before leaving, Jack would approach Aster and hug him around the waist, neck or shoulders, depending on what position the Pooka was in.

He would always stop what he was doing, not yet used to the treatment, and then he would start shouting at the Snowflake, just in time with the teen releasing him and flying out of the place, laughing and shouting back.

"Bye Bun-Bun! Make that last 'till I'm back!"

As soon as he was out of sight, Aster's arms would drop to his sides, he would sight and stare at the tunnel Jack had used to leave; then he would gather the helpers and cuddle with them, trying to recreate the cold—yet, surprisingly warm— embrace he had received a moment ago.

That was other of the reasons he would let the little ones play with the younger guardians—they kept his scent in their fur.

Those days, at night, Bunnymund would sleep a little better.

…..

Jack didn't know what compelled him to do this.

He would go to the Warren with the sole purpose of playing with the adorable baby bunnies—he was a guardian, any kind of baby or kid drew him in— and when a certain period of time have passed, he would get up and ready to leave.

Then he would go say bye to Bunny.

Every time, his objective was to shout out to him and wave or salute mockingly at him; but when he 'd see him sitting on the ground, painting some eggs, or tending to the flowers, or stretching to grab a fruit a tree, he would feel a pull, a call to go and wrap his middle or his broad back with his arms, like he needed to feel the warm body or he'd feel uneasy he rest of the day.

As if he needed to reach for something inside the Guardian of Hope, something buried deep within that would be closer each time he just felt that soft fur against his face.

He wouldn't believe how right he was.

…..

"Boooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiing!" the over stretched word resounded all over the Warren, startling awake some furry helpers sleeping in their off-turn, and making the others whip their head in the direction it came from. Seeing it was just the icy teen, resting upside down with his legs against the bark of a tree, back in the floor, they went back to whatever duty they had.

Noticing the lack of reaction of the way-too-used-to-him fur balls, Jack frowned and kicked the trunk he was resting against, rolling over himself and getting in a normal, cross-legged position, reaching to pet the ears of the alpha of the pack, the same one who went from guardian to guardian the first day, who he had decided to call "Dottie", seeing at how he was the only one of the group that had a spot in the middle of the leaf-like design on his forehead, just like Aster had a short line in the same place.

Said Easter Bunny couldn't help but comment how unoriginal he was at names, and that the name sounded too girly for a male rabbit, to which he received a harmless—but still pretty damn sharp—bite from the helper, who seemed content with being identified some other way than "alpha helper", "big fur ball" or "that bigger one".

"If yer so bored, why don't you go bother someone else, we're all kind of busy down 'ere" Aster was sitting on the ground a few feet away from Jack, a half painted egg wriggling on his open palm, silently asking to be finished.

"But I loooooove being here, everything I do makes you mad, is there anything better?" the teen grinned, grabbing his staff as he stood up, walking over to the Pooka and poking his head with the crooked end of it. Bunny decided it was better to just ignore the now almost permanent visitor, not paying any mind at his attempts of driving him nuts. Jack was having none of it, and frowned a little, wondering what could he do to annoy the grumpy aussie. An idea wormed its way into his mind, a rather dangerous one, if he didn't react in time so, grinning even wider than before, he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the soft scruff of the rabbit's neck, locking his hands tightly together, just in case.

Bunnymund stopped his painting, lowering the brush and egg to the ground, turning his head to look at the white haired head now resting n his shoulder. "What are you doin', mate, you leaving already?"

Jack hummed into the grey fur, closing his eyes a little. "Not really, just wanted you to pay me attention"

Aster snorted. "Attention whore, alright-Ouch! What the-" he rubbed his head where the winter spirit had just slapped him.

"Ups, guess that went a little too hard" Jack released Bunny's neck walking around him to be in front of him, sitting down cross-legged once again, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Dottie hoped towards him, climbing onto his lap and cuddling into the cradle like space his legs formed, nuzzling his head against Jack's stomach. Blue eyes turned to look knowingly at Aster.

"Yer still with that, mate? I told ya, they act on their own, has nothing to do with me!" Aster growled, nose twitching in a bad disguised anger, reaching down to grab back the egg to continue his work, when a little squeak was heard. Looking down, both guardians saw the somewhat angry expression on the little bunny still in Jack's lap, twitching his nose rapidly at Aster's words. "…Oh no, mate, yer not getting away with that"

"What? What did he say?" the guardian of fun whipped his head back and forth, trying to understand the silent dispute between both rabbits. Bunnymund looked at him for a moment, then got up with a grunt and hoped away, leaving Jack alone with his still unanswered doubts. Said spirit got a crestfallen face as he saw the broad furry back retreat, sighing sadly.

Soft little paws were on his chest in a minute, a velvety tongue licking at his cheek, causing him to giggle at the ticklish sensation. "At least you like me, don't you fuzz ball?" a pitched squeak was his answer, making him laugh again.

A little farther, hidden behind a tree, Aster couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on his face. Maybe Jack wasn't so far from the truth, if the involuntary wag of his tail at the sight of the laughing spirit was anything to go by.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes fluttered open, the smell of fresh grass and chocolate wafting into a perky nose. Jack stretched in the nest he was sleeping in, sunlight entering through the round windows. For the last few weeks the guardian of fun had been visiting the Warren practically every day and Aster had just blurted out he might as well move in. Jack took it seriously and that day he refused to leave, the Pooka opting for giving him one of his spare rooms so he wouldn't stay sulking under a tree about him not keeping up his own offers or some bluff like that, not because he was worried about him being comfortable or anything, of course not.

Even though he had nothing to do, Jack realized how late it was by the position of the sun—how did the sunlight get to this underground place he never knew—so he got up and out of the room into the garden. He remembered how the Warren had drastically changed from a deep slumbering state to a lively plethora of colors and noises in the short span of a week; when he made his surprise known to Aster, he had just flattened his ears and told him to not worry about it.

Bypassing a few sentinels on his way, he caught sight of a big pair of grey eyes…surrounded by smaller ones. Jack hid himself behind one of the stone eggs, stifling a laugh at the sight of Aster curled on his side on the ground, every inch of his frame being cuddled by the little copies, a few curling over him in what seemed like some sort of weird family moment, like when kids got into their parents bed the weekend morning to spend some time cuddled up together. Changing for a softer grin, the guardian of fun decided to give them their alone time, taking off to see if some region of the globe needed a few snowflakes; all this under the attentive green eyes of a certain little helper.

Turning around, Dottie moved from his spot at the feet of a tree nearby Aster and made his way over him, butting his head against the larger bunny's, getting his attention. Sitting up, Bunny let the others go their own way and focused on the one in front of him. "What the matter, mate"

The other didn't move a muscle.

"…Okay, okay, 'Dottie' (What a stupid name, seriously), something happening or what" Aster short temper seemed to be getting shorter by the minute.

The mini-him started twitching his nose and whiskers, squeaking every now and then and tapping his little paw on the floor. Aster felt one of his ears falling, the other standing even straighter, his jaw dropping a little.

"Jack!?" he almost shouted. "What do you mean Frostbite saw me!?"

The other looked at him with an expression that said 'that's exactly what I meant, ya dill'. Bunny dragged his paws down his face, cursing silently. Now the Snowflake knew his weakness for sure, he'd been close before, but now…

"Dammit!" Bunny muttered between teeth, getting up with a jump. "I have to make sure he isn't planning something against me with what he saw, you watch over the place for me understood?"

Dottie gave a curt nod in response, watching as Aster followed the freshest trail left by Jack through one of the tunnels. His tail wagged lightly, expecting his…uh…boss to be able to come to terms with himself.

…..

It didn't take Bunny long to find Jack. The trail led him to the highest points of the Andes, not really freezing anything but rather looking over the vast expanse of land visible from that point down. Thanking the fact it was also Spring there and the only coldness was the wind, Aster walked over to the winter spirit, sitting on his haunches next to the rock was crouching in. At catching sight of the Pooka, Jack broke into snickering, Bunny frowning at him.

"I'm missing the joke, Frost" the furry guardian said, his eyes half-closing into a suspicious glare. "care to share so I can laugh too?"

Jack continued grinning, still not looking at Bunny. "Oh, it's nothing really, just thinking that you must be cold up here"

"And that seems funny to you? Such a good sense of humor" a snort at the end of the sentence didn't hide the shiver running up his furry back. It WAS awfully cold anyway.

"…You don't have to stay, you know, don't even know why you're here in the first place" Jack somehow managed to conceal he tint of concern in his voice behind an indifferent tone.

"Of course you do, and I wanted to make sure you…didn't have the wrong impression, or anything" Aster cleared his throat before continuing. "I know that you saw me this morning…um…"

"Cuddling to the fur balls like a mother cat to her kittens, yeah, but it's okay with me, always knew you were a big softy under the great mightiness of the Easter Bunny" a moment of silence followed the winter sprite. "But is it really that important to you?"

"Of course it is! I just…" Aster sighed, running a paw over his eyes. "I just can't let anyone know how weak I really am; you were right, y'know, one of the reasons I made them was to keep me company; I've been feeling so…lonely, and I don't even know why"

Jack didn't know how to answer that. How do you comfort someone who suffers loneliness when you yourself have known no other thing for over three centuries? But he was also the Guardian of Fun, it was his duty to make things better and chase away any fear, not only for kids, but for anyone who needed him, even a fellow guardian.

"You are not weak. The need for company or…affection only proves how alive you are, that you have a heart beating inside your chest. If only, it makes you stronger, it makes you want for more, makes you develop yourself as a person…or rabbit, in your case. I won't think any less of you, so you can start being more honest with yourself and your emotions"

Aster was dumbfounded. He certainly didn't expect the insufferable eternal teenager Jack Frost to speak with such words; then again, he was quite an expert in the subject of unexpressed feelings, wandering alone all his life. Taking his words in again, Bunny turned his head to the other side, trying to hide the twitch of the corners of his mouth. He suddenly felt so relieved.

"Speaking of you and all that jazz, what did Dottie tell you the other day? You seemed quite angry" Jack smirked again, his staff patting against the rock, creating a frost pattern in the form of a fluffy bunny.

Aster laughed despite himself; it seemed so stupid now, getting angry at being faced with his own denied feelings and now discovering that the little helper was right. " He told me 'stop being such and idiot and be honest with him and yourself, or I'm gonna shove the biggest egg I can find up your furry arse', 'Twas quite shocking, you must have rubbed off on him, I didn't teach him that vocabulary"

Turning again, this time to face Jack, Bunny though in what words could he use next, but Jack beat him to it. "Hey, if you, uh, want me to leave, I'll do it, I kind of broke into your place anyway so…"

"What? Oh no, no no no, it's not that, mate, I just…it's actually nice to have you around, y'know, you're quite noisy and a constant thorn on my side but, it feels like it should be like that, a place full of life and activity and-well, I don't even know where I'm trying to get with this"

Jack looked at him with an odd expression, and when he spoke, it was with a strange tone, like slowly realizing something. "It's like…having a family, knowing that there's somewhere you can go and there will always be someone waiting for you, someone you can turn to when you need help, or just to be there and make you feel…loved"

"…Yeah…yeah, that must be it; it's been so long, since I had a family, since I felt like I belonged…MiM, I sound like some kind of 14 year old gal with emotional issues, damn" he laughed softly, wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

Jack laughed as well, draping his entire body over the rock, turning his gaze on the fluffy clouds above. There was a moment of silence between the two; it was a comfortable and companionable one…until Bunny sneezed.

"Dammit! Stupid wind, could it be any colder!?" in response, the current turned around him, effectively a few degrees colder. "Frost! Stop it, I'm serious!"

"Not my doing, Roo, she does as she pleases" the teen grinned at him, taking off and hovering above the older guardian, watching at how he tried to escape from the wind, turning himself into a ball and shivering, cursing loudly. "Ok, ok, Wind, let him be already"

The wind stopped as soon as it has started, but Aster kept shivering, the cold feeling lingering on his fur. Jack got closer, still laughing loudly, and wrapped his shaking arms around his waist, hiding his face in the fluffy chest in front of him, trembling from the giggles that threatened to escape his mouth. Apparently it was quite contagious, and Bunny started laughing as well, his head coming to rest on top of the teen's, arms returning the shaky hug, if only to try and get some of the scarce warmth the kid provided. Both laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours, until the lack of breath (probably from the high temperature), forced them to stop, both sitting down on the ground, taking deep breaths, a smile lingering in their faces.

"Whoa, ok, no more fun so high up, not used to it" Bunny said, massaging his aching cheeks, trying to get the feeling back.

"Pff, you've seen nothing, Cottontail, try at the Himalayas, now that's some fun!" Jack was out of breath as well, but still in better condition that the spring spirit. After some time, the peaceful atmosphere was back, this time broken by the winter sprite voice. "So….can I stay? For the little ones, at least?"

Aster smirked a little, scratching his head. "Well, I guess it'd be a pity to leave them alone when I'm not there, they seem awfully keen on biting your toes off lately, and who am I to deny them some fun, after all?"

Jack smirked back. "Tunnels?"

"You bet, mate"

Aster then tapped the ground, both falling into the opening, quickly starting a race to the Warren, laughing as they did.

Meanwhile, down there in the Australian underground, a big fluffy Dottie huffed proudly, turning back to his soon-to-be-interrupted-by-two-guardians nap.

…

**Ok, so, this is the last chapter, and sorry if it took so long to post something so short but I'm just…what's the word I'm looking for…ah yes: lazy. As fuck. I know some were expecting something more…uh…jackrabbit-like, but this was mostly focused on the bunnies and such, dunno why people liked it so much, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but whatever. I might do some kind of jackrabbit sequel, tho, if I have time or inspiration, what with college starting next week and all.**

**So yeah, thanks for all the reviews and follows and all, have a nice day and prepare yourself for Aster to come around next month! (you can send me some chocolate, I don't mind, really)**


End file.
